Snow
by yondie93
Summary: Hidupku ya hidupku. Kalaupun memang harus mati, ya sudah.


**Snow**

**fanfic story © Yonchan**

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

Salju turun perlahan, tidak terlalu deras. Orang-orang tetap beraktivitas meskipun butiran es itu membasahi tubuh mereka, membuat tubuh mereka tertutup kumpulan putih dingin. Tak terkecuali pria berambut coklat yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku Central Park. Tangannya terlipat di dadanya, kakinya diketuk-ketukkan, dahinya mengernyit.

Sepertinya dia sedang kesal.

Yah, bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah membuat janji dengan seseorang di tempat ini, namun tidak kunjung datang. Sudah hampir satu jam dia duduk di sini, tapi mana orang itu? Ditelepon juga tidak mengangkat. Apa maunya sih?

Pria itu merapatkan jaketnya karena udara semakin dingin. Syalnya pun dinaikkan hingga hidung. Dia mendesah pelan. Kalau seandainya lima menit lagi orang itu tidak datang, maka dia akan pergi dari sini. Serius. Memangnya siapa yang mau mati kedinginan di tempat seperti ini? Konyol sekali kalau dia mati hanya karena menunggu seseorang di tengah turunnya salju.

_...mati?_

_Benar juga, mungkin mati lebih baik. Daripada harus berwajah dua?_

Pria itu menyentuh dada kirinya. Dirasakannya detak jantung dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Mungkin iya badan ini terlihat sehat, namun organ kecil ini...

Pria itu menggenggam dada kirinya. _Tidak, tidak boleh. Harus kuat, Alan. Kau harus kuat._

Jantung boleh sakit, namun semangat tidak; itu prinsip pria berambut coklat itu. Walaupun tubuhnya makin hari makin lemah karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya, dia harus tetap semangat dan tersenyum. Dia tahu, dengan senyum itulah dia akan memberikan cahaya bagi orang-orang di sekelilingnya; membuat orang-orang tertawa. Lagipula dia bukan tipe orang yang manja; dia tidak butuh rasa kasihan orang lain.

_Hidupku ya hidupku. Aku akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini kapan, terserah padaNya. Yang penting cita-citaku tercapai sebelum aku pergi; menjadi cahaya bagi orang-orang yang kukenal._

_Termasuk dia yang amat kucintai._

"Kau ini bisa sakit lagi lho kalau hujan-hujanan di tengah salju begini."

Pria itu tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara di belakangnya. Dia pun menoleh. Ternyata orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang dan memayungi dirinya.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Alan Humphries," ujar pria berambut pirang itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eric Slingby," nada bicara Alan terdengar ketus. Dia marah? "Padahal aku sudah mau pulang lho."

Eric tertawa kecil, "Hei hei, aku terlambat bukan karena tanpa alasan! Tadi saat aku akan berangkat, aku menonton perkiraan cuaca dulu. Katanya akan bersalju, jadi aku cari payung dulu. Namun ternyata payungku rusak, aku terpaksa ke swalayan untuk beli payung. Ditambah lagi aku salah jadwal bis, jadi terlambat. Mau menghubungimu tapi ponselku tertinggal-"

"Jangan banyak alasan," potong Alan sambil membersihkan salju yang menempel di rambut dan tubuhnya. Dia pun bangkit dari bangku taman. "Jadi, kita ke mana sekarang?"

Eric mendesah pelan. Setidaknya Alan masih mau tetap pergi dengannya, tapi kalau moodnya jelek ya sama saja... "Aku belum selesai, Alan. Aku terlambat juga karena mampir beli ini," Eric pun memperlihatkan sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari punggungnya. Terlihat setangkai bunga berada di genggamannya.

"Semoga sehat selalu," ujarnya lembut sambil memberikan bunga itu pada Alan.

Alan mengernyitkan dahinya. Wajahnya sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya yang pucat karena dingin. Bibir bawahnya sedikit maju. "Ya ampun," ucapnya penuh sarkasme. "Serius? Bunga bakung? Eric, kau bercanda?"

"Memangnya kenapa bunga ini? Kan bagus, warnanya ungu. Kesukaanmu, kan?" kilah Eric sambil memasang wajah tampang tidak berdosa.

"Bukan masalah warnanya," kata Alan dengan ketus. "Bunga bakung itu artinya kematian, bodoh."

Uh-oh, _salah_ ternyata. Eric kaget. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Kali ini dia benar-benar merasa bodoh, seperti yang selalu Alan katakan padanya sebagai ejekan.

"Tapi karena kau sudah beli, ya tak apalah." kata Alan sambil tersenyum dan mengambil bunga di genggaman Eric. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku lho. Kita mau ke mana?"

"Eh, ya-maaf," Eric masih salah tingkah. "Ini, kemarin aku diberitahu rekan kerjaku, katanya ada restoran Asia baru saja buka di dekat sini. Katanya enak, jadi aku ingin coba makan di sana."

"Ya sudah, tunggu apa lagi? Nanti saljunya makin lebat, kita tidak bisa kemana-mana."

Jujur, Eric terkejut dengan sikap Alan. Biasanya dia marah kalau sudah membahas masalah yang dianggap tabu olehnya—kematian. Eric tahu tentang penyakit Alan, namun dia tidak pernah membahasnya karena sikapnya yang tidak ingin dikasihani itu.

Tumben.

"Oh, saljunya sudah berhenti. Sepertinya kita beruntung," ujar Alan sambil mendongak ke arah langit malam yang kelabu. Benar juga, saljunya sudah tidak turun lagi. "Eric, tutup saja payungmu."

"Eh? Ahh, benar juga, salju sudah berhenti ya?" Eric pun menurunkan payungnya dan mengguncangkannya sedikit agar salju yang menempel bisa jatuh, lalu menutupnya. "Yuk, kita jalan."

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan ke tempat tujuan. Di akhir minggu seperti ini kota London memang ramai. Keluarga yang berjalan-jalan, pasangan yang bermesraan, orang-orang yang bekerja di toko 24 jam, dan lainnya. Seakan kota ini tidak pernah mati, walau udara dingin seperti ini. Termasuk Eric dan Alan yang dengan santai berjalan menyusuri trotoar dalam kesunyian.

"Dingin ya," ujar Eric tiba-tiba.

"Dari tadi memang dingin," balas Alan datar sambil memainkan bunganya. Eric hanya melirik pria di sebelahnya itu, kemudian mendesah pelan.

"Marah ya?"

"Hmmm."

"Itu iya atau tidak?"

Alan memilih tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya dia kesal karena Eric sudah lama membuatnya menunggu, ditambah bunga bakung yang artinya buruk ini. Namun dia juga senang karena Eric tetap menepati janjinya, walaupun harus bersusah-susah. Dilema, memang. Tapi setidaknya Alan tetap menghargai Eric dengan tetap menemaninya menghabiskan waktu di akhir minggu, kan?

Kalau saja Alan tidak punya ketahanan jiwa yang baik, pasti dia sudah menjerit kaget sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, Eric tiba-tiba merapatkan tubuhnya, tangannya pun menggenggam tangan Alan. Anehnya, tangan Eric terasa hangat, membuat Alan merasa tidak kedinginan lagi. Pipinya pun terasa panas.

Eric menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan sebelah tangannya. Wajahnya tersipu-sipu, salah tingkah. "Na—nanti pesan saja makanan sesukamu. Aku yang bayar."

Alan mengangguk pelan dan akhirnya menunduk, membenamkan hidungnya di balik syalnya. Tangannya pun juga menggenggam tangan Eric. Yah, mungkin keputusannya untuk tidak jadi pulang memang tepat...

**End**


End file.
